Lessons on Lycanthropy
by SweetDeamon
Summary: A curious young Hufflepuff stumbles across a time turner and soon finds herself in a 4th year DADA class several years into the future, taught by one Professor Lupin. Today's topic? Werewolves. Implied RLNT.
1. In the Headmaster's Office

_Note: Okay, so I've not completed "Cower From the Moon" yet, but I had a sudden brainwave and decided to write a little whilst it was fresh in my mind. I will be completing both stories…eventually! I hope you enjoy this story, if you get the urge to leave a review please do so because they really do make my day!_

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, J K Rowling owns it all._

**1: In the Headmaster's Office**

The third year Hufflepuff stomped her way along the corridor heading towards the Headmaster's office. It was not the first time that she had made such a trip, and, as the professor of Charms had mentioned somewhat moodily when ordering her out of his classroom, it was doubtful that it would be the last either. Indeed, Nymphadora Tonks was not the most well behaved child to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but she liked to think that she did _try_.

Sometimes.

Before long the young metamorphmagus, today sporting hair a striking lightning blue, found herself stood in front of the Headmaster's desk, trying best to avoid a pair of equally striking blue eyes.

"I do believe that Professor Flitwick has graced me with your presence once already this week, Miss Tonks." Professor Dumbledore said as he peered at her through his half moon spectacles. Despite this fact clearly being one of a negative nature, Tonks couldn't help but think he sounded almost charmed by it, and wondered if he were on the verge of offering her a cup of tea and chocolate biscuit.

"Yes Professor." She heard herself reply somewhat mechanically.

"Your mother did mention to me in a letter some months ago that you had set your heart on becoming an Auror, from the very moment you completed your first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson." Dumbledore told her, eyes twinkling.

Tonks' first thought was why on earth had her mother had been writing to the Headmaster, but she supposed several letters had been sent over the years to inform her parents of her antics and her mother had no doubt responded to them.

"Yes Professor." She said again.

"Well then, Miss Tonks, I imagine a bright young witch such as yourself may well manage to achieve such a position. You ought to bear in mind, of course, that passing both OWL and NEWT level Charms with good grades will be essential to your success."

Tonks nodded almost solemnly at this rather disappointing fact.

Then there came a hurried knocking at the door and before Dumbledore could answer it was flung open to reveal a flustered looking Rubeus Hagrid.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir!" The huge Gamekeeper was bent forward, panting to catch his breath. "You better come quick, there's...there's been a...a..."

"Certainly Hagrid." Dumbledore rose from his chair and began to make his way towards the door. "Make yourself at home, Miss Tonks, I shall return imminently."

And so it was that Tonks found herself alone in the office. Not completely alone, she soon discovered, for after gazing aimlessly around for a while she noticed the Headmaster's magnificent pet phoenix perched proudly on a golden stand by a cupboard. Intrigued by the fiery feathered creature she wandered over to it and stood for a while simply observing. As beautiful as Fawkes the phoenix was, he was a bird of large stature and as Tonks reached forward to stroke his gleaming feathers she suddenly thought better of it and jerked back, clumsily banging into the large wooden cupboard, which shook slightly at the impact. A strange jingling noise came from within.

Tonks turned to regard the cupboard. A mental battle began to take place between her curiosity and her common sense. As on many occasions her curiosity got the better of her and, after glancing over her shoulder to ensure she still only had Fawkes for company, she slowly drew open the door.

Inside the cupboard, on a shelf just below eye level Tonks was confronted with a array of shining metallic objects. They seemed to glitter, as though enticing her further and, holding her breath and biting her lip with concentration Tonks reached forward as carefully as she could and picked up one of the objects.

It was surprisingly heavy and, Tonks realised rather happily, one of the most glittering objects on show. A cord hung from one top and knowing full well her clumsy nature and realising how crucial it was that nothing got broken, Tonks slipped the cord around her neck to be on the safe side. It was shaped rather like an hourglass, though she was unsure of what it really was for it was decorated so elaborately with various twirling symbols. As she slowly moved it in her hands it caught the light in several areas and sparkled magnificently. Tonks took hold of the cord at each end and let the pretty object dangle and spin.

Suddenly the child gasped. The room had began to shift and swirl around her...


	2. The Secret

_Note: Thank you to **Justsomerandom**, the first to review this story. Your message is very much appreciated! Also thanks to my other lovely reviewers, **kk1189**, **doing 25 life in azkaban** and **pigie**!_

_I finished my exams today, so updates for both of my stories should be back to being relatively fast._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. _

**2: The Secret  
**

When Nymphadora Tonks had arrived at Hogwarts for the first time and stood amongst the other eleven year olds waiting to be sorted she had felt curios rather than nervous. Did this lack of nerves show she was brave and would be sorted into Gryffindor, she wondered? Or would that be impossible for the daughter of a Slytherin? Andromeda's cousin Sirius had managed it, would she too? Tonks hadn't given much thought to Hufflepuff, for she had then pondered the possibility of being sorted into Ravenclaw, the house to which her father had belonged. Ravenclaw appealed to her more than Slytherin, she had decided, for who wanted to sleep down in the dungeons? And Ravenclaws were clever...

Then her name had been called and she had found herself heading towards the Hufflepuff table. She had not been too disappointed, they seemed a friendly bunch and she supposed, with a degree of grim acceptance, that she ought to be in the house that taught "all the rest", for could a metamorphmagus possibly fit into any one category in the first place? Still, it was nice to be seen as loyal, in fact it suited her perfectly well.

Besides, Tonks realized, as she stood staring around the silent Headmaster's office, it did not take a Ravenclaw to work out that something had gone very, _very_ wrong here. She looked down at the object she now clasped tightly in her hand, slowly opening her palm to look down at it cautiously.

It really _did_ look like an egg timer, she realized. As full realization began to dawn and she struggled not to panic she heard footsteps coming up the steps towards the office door.

"'Gotta hide!" Tonks told herself aloud, looking around wildly for somewhere suitable. The fact that she had managed to send herself back, or maybe even forward in time had suddenly began to sink in and although she knew the rules surrounding time travel were terribly confusing, she was pretty sure she should avoid making her presence known to whoever was about to enter the room. At last her eyes came to rest on the tall window to her left and she hurried towards it, clumsily pulling the time turner from around her neck and, as she shoved it into the pocket of her robes, she pushed back a long velvet curtain and hid herself behind it.

The door opened and Professor Dumbledore entered, along with a man who Tonks did not recognize. Peering around the curtain she watched the pair cross the room and take seats at the Headmaster's desk. Dumbledore pulled his wand his pocket and began summoning cups and saucers and the necessities for tea. The stranger sat in silence, his shoulders somewhat slumped as he stared into his lap. He looked miserable, Tonks thought, but from the look of him she wasn't sure she should blame him for it. He had light brown hair, flecked with gray which flopped down over his eyes, yet he seemed not to notice. He wore frayed and patched faded robes which hung somewhat dismally off his thin frame. Yet, despite his appearance Tonks couldn't help but think that he was not particularly old.

Dumbledore set a steaming cup of tea in front of his guest and leaned back in his chair as if to make himself comfortable.

"This is perfectly simple Remus." The Headmaster said, his voice surprisingly stern. "I can't have you resigning, least of all not in the middle of the year like this."

Tonks watched Remus squirm slightly in his chair and she recalled how many times she had sat in that same chair, squirming as if her life depended on it. Strange that she should relate to this man, not a student like herself, but possibly even a teacher.

"Perhaps I should have thought more carefully about that lesson." Remus said, finally looking up to meet Dumbledore's gaze. The older man smiled kindly at him.

"I very much doubt that it occurred to any of the students what your boggart's form meant." He said reassuringly. "I'm sure I would have heard something of it by now if they had done so."

Tonks found herself holding her breath slightly. Was she about to hear some deep secret that the two men were desperate to keep quiet? The girl smiled to herself, she had always loved a good mystery.

"I expect you're right, Albus." Remus agreed, looking somewhat relieved yet there was still doubt clear in his features.

"As for any other doubts you may have, I will hear none of it. I daresay we have not had a better Defense teacher in many, many years, from what I hear the students are most fond of their professor."

As Remus seemed to blush, smiling despite himself, Tonks felt her excitement mount even more. So he taught Defense Against the Dark Arts, she thought, as if this would help unravel the riddle.

"There is something else." Remus admitted, hands clasped together shyly. "Fourth year Defense students...they study..." His eyes widened as if he dared not utter the next word.

"Lycanthropy, yes." Dumbledore finished for him, sounding deeply sympathetic. "You say you plan to teach them next lesson? If you feel unable to do so I may find another to take that..."

"No." Remus decided, suddenly sitting up a little straighter. "I think I must do it, Albus."

Dumbledore peered at him through his half moon spectacles searchingly before nodding.

"A Gryffindor for certain!" He announced, offering Remus a smile. "I must admit that I can think of nobody better to teach our fourth years about werewolves, Remus. I daresay you may show them more truth than the textbooks."

Remus nodded, his face solemn but hardened.

"I must be leaving, I'm afraid." Dumbledore announced after draining his teacup. "I must have this letter sent as soon as possible, try to catch the Minister before he escapes home for the day." He held an envelope up as if in explanation as he got to his feet. Remus too got to his feet and watched Dumbledore head for the door. As he stood on the threshold the headmaster turned back to look at the younger wizard. "It may destroy you once a month, Remus," he said quietly, "but you will always prevail, do not let lycanthropy destroy the rest of your life too."

As the door closed, leaving Remus staring at the spot where Dumbledore had just stood, Tonks felt her mouth drop open slightly. He is a werewolf, she realized, waiting for panic to set in once again. But it did not come, she found Remus still appeared nothing more than normal. Instead she felt a wave of pity and as he too left the room Tonks felt a strong desire to help him, to let him know that somebody, that she, thought no worse of him.


	3. No Laughing Matter

_Note: Thank you so much to all of my reviewers, there are quite a number of you now! I can't tell you how happy that makes me! I am not sure if updates will be as fast as I promised as not only am I still writing Cower From The Moon, I will also be writing a Stargate SG1 story after foolishly betting my older brother that if we both wrote a story and posted it here I would get better/more reviews than him. My mum has promised five pounds to the victor, the war has begun..._

_But since he only just made his account and can't post for a few days I have a little time to update my other stories! _

_I will take this moment to resort to shameful tactics before this little competition has even begun: if anybody happens to like SG1 and fancies leaving me a review once my story's up I will be very grateful...I'd like the opportunity to beat my brother at something for once in my life!!_

_Anyway, I digress, back to Tonks and Remus..._

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to Ms Rowling, and I do not own anything._

**3: No Laughing Matter**

It was not surprising that Nymphadora Tonks was a very accepting individual. It was, she thought proudly as she exited the Headmaster's office a few minutes after Remus, in her blood. Her mother Andromeda, despite growing up surrounded by a family fanatical about blood status, had accepted Tonks' father's muggle ancestry within a blink of an eye, even if it meant her family disowning her immediately. Tonks couldn't help but feel proud of her mother, not to mention glad at her decisions for not only did they lead to Tonks herself being born, it was clear that when one is born into the noble and most ancient family of Black the best thing to do is to become estranged as soon as possible. They were, Andromeda had explained to her daughter at a young age, a bad bunch to say the least. Andromeda did not say the least. In fact she saw fit to berate Aunt Bellatrix, warn against Grandmother Druella, and generally tell horror stories about the whole lot of them on a regular basis, sparing Tonks no details even as a young child. It was made clear that they were the worst, perhaps even evil sort of people one could ever imagine. Yes, all of this had been driven into Tonks' head repeatedly and she saw fit to follow her mother's example on occasions such as this.

And so Tonks made her way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and began to ponder just how she would blend in with the fourth years who stood outside waiting for their lesson to begin. She would need to be a little taller, she decided, and perhaps blue hair was not terribly appropriate. When she was sure that nobody was looking she morphed her hair into soft golden curls that fell down her back. After all, she was sure this trip forward or back in time was not going to happen more than once in her life, and to make the most of it she decided she really ought to be a blonde, _just in case_ they really _did_ have more fun.

Just then she caught sight of Remus making his way down the corridor. He seemed to stand taller as if confidence was no issue at all and his stride spoke of a man who was determined to get on with his job, and excel in it. Tonks found herself not surprised that Dumbledore had claimed him to be a true Gryffindor and she felt proud on Remus' behalf. Dismissing her thought that it was perhaps odd to feel pride for somebody she had never spoken to and knew little about, Tonks hurried to join the students who were following the professor into the classroom. Besides, she told herself, determined not to see herself as daft, she knew something about him most people did not, so maybe she knew him better than the rest of the students who were now taking their seats and getting out their textbooks. Tonks hurried to the front of the class and took a seat in the front row, by the wall where she hoped she would not be noticed too much yet still be able to observe Remus closely. Was that a bit creepy? she wondered, but soon stopped as she became concerned with a more pressing matter. She had no books or writing equipment. That was going to look strange...

"Please put your textbooks away," Remus told the class, clearing a pile of papers from his desk with a neat flick of his wand so that he could perch on the edge in front of them all. Tonks couldn't help but be impressed. Indeed this was not the most complex magic the young metamorphmagus had ever seen, but Tonks had never managed such a spell with the grace Remus did, in fact grace had never been bestowed on her in any shape or form, _ever_.

The fourth years hurriedly put their books back in their bags and wands began to appear on desks instead.

"Wands away, please. I'm afraid today's will not be a practical lesson."

A collective groan escaped the class, accompanied by a series of confused mutters and whispers.

"There are other means of learning theory besides reading through textbooks." Remus reminded them all, smiling ever so slightly. "Besides, I do not believe any one of you can claim to enjoy that method." He pushed himself off the desk into a standing position and turned towards the blackboard, wand outstretched. "Today," He continued, as the chalk lifted itself up and began to write in neatly joined letters, "we shall be studying lycanthropy, which is of course the affliction of the werewolf."

A Ravenclaw girl with short chestnut hair, sitting to Tonks' left, shuddered somewhat violently, knocking her ink pot from the desk with a crash, accompanied by a great splash of black liquid. Many of the other students laughed, but a few others gazed over looking rather sympathetic. The girl blushed a deep scarlet.

Remus wordlessly cleared the mess up and offered her an understanding smile before turning back to the rest of the class as their laughter began to die away.

"Lycanthropy," He said, his voice just loud enough for them to hear as he crossed his arms in a serious manner which seemed to surprise his students somewhat, "Is no laughing matter, I can assure you."

Deadly silence fell across the room and Tonks couldn't help but feel that the temperature had dropped to something more akin to Professor Snape's classroom in the dungeons. But as soon as the atmosphere had come, it was gone again as Remus turned his attention back to the blackboard.

"Now, who can tell me how one becomes a werewolf?"

A number of hands were raised and Remus acknowledged a freckled Gryffindor boy in the row behind Tonks.

"You get bitten," The boy explained, "by another werewolf."

"Indeed, Arran, but it is important to note that the werewolf must be transformed at the time in order for the victim to become a full werewolf."

An unimpressed snort sounded from a trio of Slytherins who were skulking in the back row.

"It's not like one is gonna bite you if it's not transformed." The one in the center of the group said, leaning back in his chair in bored defiance. "I mean that's like...like..." He pulled up his sleeve and pretended to bite on his arm as if he were toothless. The Slytherins around him laughed, but the rest of the class looked back at the teacher, clearly not sure laughing was appropriate.

"It has been known for a werewolf to attack when not transformed." Remus told the class. "In such cases the victim does not become a full werewolf, yet they may obtain certain wolfish qualities."

"Like what?" The Slytherin boy asked, suddenly seeming a little more interested.

"Greater hair growth amongst other things, I believe," Remus said, smiling again. "However it is the full werewolf in which our study lies today. Once bitten, the victim will transform once a month when the full moon rises until sunrise the following day. When transformed a man will know nothing of himself, the wolf within takes over entirely, the man will have no control over his actions whatsoever." He paused to gaze around at the class taking in their expressions, those of children who had clearly heard this sort of information from their parents and were not bothered about hearing it again. "I am sure you have been told that many times before." He acknowledged. "However you would be surprised at how many witches and wizards forget it. It is what the textbook will tell you, read it, write it down in your exam and gain a few marks, good isn't it?" His arms once again were folded across his chest and the class stared, surprised once more. "In actual fact, it is not very good at all. You must remember it for longer than enough time to scribble it down in an exam. It is important to already remember it, for it shows that sufferers of lycanthropy are not necessarily bad people, even on that one night a month they are not bad people, they never change, it is simply that the wolf gets out. We forget this, and as a result they suffer even more."

Again there was silence and Tonks watched him swallow hard as the class continued to stare at him. He was clearly concerned that he had emphasized too much, yet Tonks was sure that he appeared simply passionate about werewolf rights, like the Blacks and their passion about blood. That wasn't the best comparison she had ever thought of, she decided quickly, in fact she didn't like it in the slightest. Remus was much too nice to be compared to them. Feeling that she had insulted him, even without his knowing, Tonks felt determination welling up inside her again. She would break this icy atmosphere, she was sure. Ask him a question, help the subject along...

Tonks raised her hand and Remus looked over at her, a small frown on his face as he nodded at her.

"Yes...?"  
"Dora."

"Yes, Dora?"

"My mum says there's a potion, it stops werewolves transforming or something...?"

"Ah, Wolfsbane Potion." Remus smiled broadly and she couldn't help but think his eyes hinted thankfulness at her diversion. "No, it does not prevent transformation, it does however allow the person to keep their own mind once transformed. It contains the plant aconite, which is highly poisonous to werewolves, however with a precise amount the wolf's mind is kept caged without killing the drinker."

Tonks suddenly recalled the time that her mother had told her about this potion. The family had been sitting around the table eating breakfast and her father had been ranting about some deranged, bloodthirsty character named...

"Fenrir Greyback!" She said aloud, a little too loudly. "I mean...didn't...didn't he use it?" She continued, trying not to blush. "But then...he attacks still because he wants to know or something?"

At Remus' silence she tried best to elaborate as he perhaps didn't understand what she meant. "He wanted to remember biting people. My mum told me about him, she said he started it years ago, he bit a little boy who was the same age as my mum, and the Ministry found out he'd drunk it and still attacked." Her voice began to get quieter as she felt a lump in her throat, feeling disgusted. "He really wanted to _remember hurting_ that little boy." She finished in a whisper, clasping her hands in her lap, embarrassed.

She looked up to see Remus' face had suddenly gone very, _very_ pale.


	4. Just Dora

_Note: Thank you very much to all my reviewers! You really do all brighten up my day! Keep those reviews coming and I will smile, EVEN when I have to go to college tomorrow! I am aware that I made a little slip up at the end of last chapter…my bad! Andromeda is of course older than Remus, though perhaps Greybeck made a habit of biting little boys, I suppose Tonks may not have been referring to Remus. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

**4: Just Dora**

As the students filed out of the classroom some time later, Tonks lingered at the back. She let the door close before she could leave, instead turning round to look back at Remus as he fell into the chair behind his desk. She watched him let out a huge sigh before letting his forehead come to rest on the desk in front of him. There was a silence that spoke of the wizard's relief and the young witch's sympathy. Tonks walked slowly back up the center of the room, her footsteps surprisingly soft and careful. She came to a halt beside him. He appeared oblivious to her presence.

"He bit you." She stated quietly, the look of sheer mortification on his face earlier having told her that much.

Remus jumped slightly and sat up, eyes coming to rest of the blonde child standing almost timidly beside him.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" He asked. His voice was surprisingly calm, but his eyes betrayed to her his panic. Clearly, he had heard her perfectly well.

"Greyback." She explained, hands clasped nervously together. "He was the one who bit you, wasn't he?"

The professor simply stared, his mouth slowly falling open.

"Who are you?" He managed to force out the words, his voice much too high to be his own.

"I'm Dora."

"Dora…?"

"Just Dora." She decided, unsure if mentioning surnames was wise.

Remus wet his lips nervously and forced himself to sit up straighter in his chair.

"Well, _Just Dora_," He said, lips curving into what she supposed he meant to be a smile but couldn't quite manage it, "I wonder if you are the sort of young witch who prefers Honeyduke's Finest to house points? I daresay you earned one or the other this lesson." He looked at her expectantly and she got the feeling that she ought to play along to whatever it was he thought he was doing.

"I like chocolate." She told him, beaming despite herself.

"I thought as much." He said, and he did smile this time. With that he got to his feet and, gesturing for her to follow him, wiped the blackboard clear with a flick of his wand and set off towards the door.

They walked in silence, Tonks almost jogging to keep up with him as he strode along, surprisingly fast for one who had weariness etched into his features. Not for the first time she wondered just how old he was. She pondered this for a long while until Remus came to a halt outside his office door, muttering a series of spells to remove the various charms to keep any mischievous students out, before pushing the door open. Tonks followed him in and as the door closed behind her she gazed around the room. It had not been long since Tonks had been to detention in this very office, yet it looked vastly different to what she remembered. Remus clearly owned too many books for the countless bookcases to sustain for there were piles of them stacked precariously high all over the place. In one corner she spied a large tank of murky water, crammed full of greenery. She was sure something lurked in it's midst for as Remus lit the lamps to brighten the room the light seemed to reflect off two spots which looked creepily like a pair of eyes.

"Take a seat, Just Dora." The professor instructed cheerfully.

Tonks shuffled forward and took a seat in front of his desk. Clearly, here was a man who had grown well accustomed to hiding his feelings. She observed him ransacking a nearby chest of draws, and after a moment he turned back towards her, holding a huge bar of chocolate aloft with a triumphant "aha!"

Tonks grinned as he took his seat opposite her, tearing the shiny golden wrapping open to reveal the chocolate. Tonks reminded herself that drooling was highly inappropriate, no matter how fond of the chocolate she was.

Remus broke off a small piece and offered her the rest, matching her grin. As she accepted it and he popped his meager share into his mouth, Tonks found herself with the distinct impression that he was no ordinary teacher, for reasons other than his lycanthropy. There was something a little telling in the way he leaned back somewhat lazily in his chair, rather like the Slytherin boy in the classroom. Perhaps he was not completely sensible and reserved as a teacher ought be, there was a roguish streak to him. Like her, maybe he had been less than angelic in his schooldays.

"Thank you." She said, managing to remember her manners as she snapped off a large piece of chocolate and stuffed it unceremoniously in her mouth. Color rose in her cheeks as she found him watching her, clearly acting like something similar to a pig.

Remus chuckled, laughter creasing his eyes and the years seemed to fall from him. Tonks found herself laughing along with him. As the laughter died away the pair returned to staring at each other. Tonks swallowed her mouthful of chocolate. The expression on Remus' face suddenly seemed much more serious.

"I don't know," he said slowly, "where you got the impression that I was…bitten by Greyback…or anybody for that matter…but certainly it is not the truth."

Tonks' face fell. She caught her lip between her teeth and continued to stare at Remus thoughtfully.

"Lying does not come naturally to you, professor." She observed, her voice sounding years older than she really was.

Remus' mouth fell open slightly, but he promptly shut it again.

"I'm sorry." Tonks said quickly, hands gripping the edge of her seat nervously. "It's just…I…I know you aren't telling the truth…I…I heard you talking to Professor Dumbledore."

Remus nodded ever so slightly, his eyes wide. Suddenly he got to his feet and pulled out his wand.

"Do you drink tea, Just Dora?"


	5. Nice

_Note: Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers! I also noticed that this story has been added to a community! The community is called **The LupinTonks Files** and I suggest you all go take a peek at it, there are some very good stories there! Am I using too many exclamations today?! Probably!!_

_Anyway..._

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to Ms Rowling, I do not own anything._

**5: Nice**

Nymphadora Tonks forced herself not to grimace when the steaming hot liquid burnt her throat as she swallowed. Of course she had known the tea was too hot to drink, but she couldn't help but want to hide behind her tea cup and look a little preoccupied.

Remus too held his cup before him as though it were some sort of shield. Peering through the gentle wisps of steam that rose from it, he seemed to be taking in every inch of her as if searching for some sort of explanation.

"I won't tell on you." She assured him, her voice a mere whisper.

He appeared to have accepted defeat, for he simply nodded.

"I guess you want to know how I heard and everything." She said, seeing that clearly he seemed incapable of asking questions for himself just then. "I was hiding in Professor Dumbledore's office this morning when you were talking to him. I...I was behind a curtain."

Again he nodded. She waited to be scolded for this obvious breach of school rules, but no words came.

"I know I shouldn't have been in there," she continued, as if he had told her off. "It was...an accident, I..." She lapsed into silence only to find him leaning forward in his chair as if to study her more closely.

"You are not from here, are you?" He said, leaning back again as if having come to his conclusion.

Tonks couldn't help but fidget in her chair.

"No...well...yes...but..." Again she found her voice trailing off.

To her surprise, Remus smiled at her.

"Surely if you get to learn of my secret," he reasoned casually as if negotiating the trading of Chocolate Frog cards, "I should get to know yours. You _do_ have a secret, after all."

Tonks reached and snapped off another piece of chocolate, this time of a more reasonable size. She chewed on it slowly, biding her time as she wondered what would happen if she told him. If she did, how would she tell him? It was such a muddle, even she was not completely sure. By the time the chocolate had been reduced to a soggy mush in her mouth Tonks had decided that she would tell Remus the truth. She liked him, she decided, he was nice. He could be trusted. Perhaps he might even be able to help her. But as she swallowed the chocolate she realized that she still didn't know what to say. Instead she silently reached into her pocket and drew out the elaborate, glittering time turner and placed it on the desk in front of him.

Remus stared at the object on the desk in front of him, his face a mask of any reaction that he had.

"Ah." He said at last, nodding ever so slightly.

Tonks bit her lip. His calm reaction, lacking any shock whatsoever, unnerved her slightly.

"It was an accident." She said again, still searching for any little hint of surprise on his face. But she found that it was she who was surprised for he smiled again.

"So what's your surname?" He asked, leaning back in his chair rather lazily again, as if this happened all the time.

"Tonks."

"Ah, as in Andromeda and...Fred?"

"Ted."

"Ah."

There was silence as she let this information sink in.

"How'd you know my mum?" She asked at last.

"I was best friend's with her cousin."

Again they lapsed into silence. Tonks drank some more tea. She was surprised by his last answer. He didn't seem the sort to have anything to do with _those_ people. Andromeda had claimed that Sirius, her favorite cousin, was not like the others, but they didn't talk about him anymore. Ted had told his daughter that Sirius was never to be mentioned again, not after his appearance in the Daily Prophet and his life sentence in Azkaban. Apparently her mother had been wrong about him. _Very_ wrong.

"Strange." Remus mused, he appeared to find the whole situation suddenly interesting. "You must be out of Hogwarts by a few years by now. I mean...the you...that's..." He trailed off and shrugged, grinning at her.

"I'll be learning to be an Auror." She informed him, sounding proud.

He looked amused at the determination on her face.

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"You would make a good Auror."

Tonks beamed at his approval. Yes, she really _did_ like him. He was...

"Nice." Tonks gave a little start as she realized she had managed to make half of that thought vocal.

"What's nice?" Remus asked.

"You are." She replied, without much thought.

Remus wondered quite what he ought to say to that, but was spared having to say anything for there came a knocking at the office door.


	6. A Shared Shame

_Note: Thank you to **TeddyOlivia** for pointing out my mistake so that I could correct it! And of course thank you to all of my other reviewers, what a lovely bunch you are! _

_This should be the second to last chapter! I did not plan for this to be stupendously long like Cower From The Moon, which appears to be never ending! I also will say sorry in advance, for this is rather like the scene Harry witnessed in POA. However, I believe it works for the story._

_My Internet has been up the creek, so I have been unable to update, sorry everybody!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Ms Rowling does._

**6: A Shared Shame**

Before Remus could call for whoever had knocked to enter the door was opened without invitation and a sullen faced man with greasy black hair and a hooked nose entered, carrying a steaming goblet, his long black robes billowing as he strode up to the desk.

Tonks watched nervously as Severus Snape placed the goblet in front of Remus with a sneer. To her surprise Remus smiled, just enough for one to consider it polite, and thanked the potions master.

"You should drink that straight away, Lupin." Snape instructed, not returning any such polite gesture. "We wouldn't want any _little accidents_, would we?"

"Certainly not." Remus agreed evenly, his expression decidedly neutral. Tonks supposed it was difficult to smile at such a man for even a fraction of a second longer than was strictly necessary. She stared into her lap, seething in silence as a Snape presented Remus with one final mocking look before turning and striding from the room, the door swinging shut behind him.

"Merlin, what else does he expect me to do with it?" Remus asked, chuckling as he reached to pick up the goblet.

Observing him forcing down the steaming, lumpy potion and struggle not to gag on it, Tonks could help but think that his cheerful facade had been battered slightly by Snape. His laughter had been clearly forced, hollow, with no soul.

"Repulsive." Remus muttered, putting the goblet back on the desk, as if triumphant. "Suitable, I suppose." He added, quieter still. He sighed deeply. Before Tonks could think of anything useful to say, however, he had sat up straight again and fixed a smile on his face. It faltered somewhat however as he looked at Tonks, who simply stared, as his mouth fell open slightly in shock.

"What?" She asked, feeling a sudden urge to fidget.

"Your...hair." He stated slowly, as if he couldn't quite believe it. "It's...red."

Tonks seized a lock of hair and looked down at it to discover it had turned a fierce ruby red.

"Oh, yeah." She mumbled, her cheeks also reddening somewhat. "I'm a metamorphmagus."

As Remus' eyebrows disappeared under his fringe Tonks became certain that this man was one of a kind. Surely nobody else would be so surprised to meet a metamorphmagus, and yet so reserved when discovering somebody who had traveled forward a number of years in time. The latter was certainly the rarer of the two.

"I'm sure the Auror department will snatch you up." Remus told her, as her hair faded back to blonde, her anger diminished somewhat. "Just imagine how easily you would pass those disguise and concealment exams." A glazed expression passed across his face as he reminisced, "Frank used to say they were tricky."

"Who's Frank?"

"Frank Longbottom." He explained and understanding mixed with horror dawned on Tonks' face.

"Y...you knew the Longbottoms?" She asked, fidgeting once again.

"I did." He said quietly, shaking his head at the thought of what had become of the pair.

Tonks knew all about the Longbottoms. Her mother mentioned them on a regular basis for they were clear examples of what evil Aunt Bellatrix was capable of. Tonks felt ashamed as she noted the sadness in Remus' voice. Of course none of that business had been her fault, but she felt a sudden urge to cry at the shame, no matter how illogical this was. A few tears escaped her eyes and trickled slowly down her heart shaped face. She forced herself to blink away the rest. If Remus could manage such a successful masquerade, she would too.

But she didn't for he noted the tears and frowned a little.

"Dora...?" He asked gently, getting to his feet and coming to crouch next to her chair. She stared at him in silent defiance of her emotions. She watched realization dawn on his face just as she found she could hold back tears no longer. To his surprise the young girl burst into tears and threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his worn jumper.

_She's not actually your student_, he reminded himself before consenting to putting his arms loosely around her in what was a comforting, if not rather awkward manner.

It felt good to cry, she realized as the tears began to accumulate into a damp patch on his shoulder. To be listened to by somebody who truly understood. For Remus certainly did understand, he too felt an illogical shame. He was deeply ashamed of his lycanthropy, even though deep down he knew it was nobody's fault he was afflicted with it save Greyback. And so the pair stayed in silent embrace until Tonks found she had no more tears left to cry.

"Remus?" She whispered, still clinging on to him tightly.

"...Yes?" He replied hesitantly, wondering just how she knew his fist name, and wondering whether it was indeed appropriate or not for her to use it. He came to no certain conclusion.

"You know what you said, before?"

"Yes?" He lied, for he was aware that he had said a great number of things.

Tonks sniffed, and her grip seemed to tighten even more.

"Well, you were wrong. Repulsive is not an appropriate word for anything connected to you."

"Oh." Remus said, for he truly had no idea what else he could say. A compliment in return would perhaps be suitable, had he not been very aware that he was in fact speaking to a girl of thirteen years of age. Instead he settled on simple reassurance. "What your aunt did..." He told her firmly, "has nothing to do with you at all. Don't you dwell on her actions for a second, nobody is accountable for her actions besides her herself."

Tonks nodded solemnly.


	7. Farewells and Greetings

_Note: I hope I got the timeline right! Thanks to those who have been reviewing!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, blah blah blah..._

**7: Farewells and Greetings**

Yet another knock at the door saw Remus stand up so abruptly that Tonks struggled not to topple off her chair. The professor had thrown himself back into his chair and was looking distinctly sheepish by the time the door opened. Professor Dumbledore entered, and greeted the pair brightly.

"How did you know who I..." Tonks left her question unfinished as the Headmaster reached the desk and picked up the time turner, clearly he knew exactly what had happened. "Oh." Tonks mumbled, suddenly nervous. He had to be the Dumbledore from her own time. How many months worth of detentions was all of this worth? She might even be expelled...

But Dumbledore seemed to have little interest in her, instead he had pocketed the time turner and was now beaming in delight.

"I always knew I'd get you here eventually." He was saying, as Remus smiled uncertainly back. How odd it was to be talking to somebody whose older self was probably sitting up in his office, perfectly aware that this was happening for it was one of his _memories_.

"He's a good teacher." Tonks interjected, keen to keep the topic far from herself.

"Well, we mustn't keep Professor Lupin," Dumbledore decided, still beaming. "Come along, Miss Tonks."  
As she got to her feet Tonks wondered what she ought to say in farewell, she had expected Dumbledore to be less hurried. Nothing came to mind as she watched Remus rise from his chair and shake Dumbledore's hand, exchanging some brief words she paid no attention to. All too soon Dumbledore was out the door, holding it open for her to follow.

_Think fast, Tonks_, she silently demanded, yet still no words came to mind. Instead she took a step towards Remus and once again threw her arms around him. She felt him tense, clearly embarrassed but she was glad to find he did eventually put his arms around her and pat her back gently, a simple, friendly, and definitely still uncertain gesture.

Tonks caught one last glimpse of him, staring at her with a small smile upon his lips, as she followed Dumbledore out of the office. She wandered along behind the Headmaster in a haze of thoughts and was hardly aware of him drawing two time turners from his pocket, the one she had used and a plainer silver one, picking one out to use and drawing a cord around the pair of them. As the corridor tumbled and spun around her Tonks was jerked from her thoughts and she found herself back in her own time.

It had been a year and a half since a teenage metamorphmagus from the past had turned up in Remus Lupin's Defense Against The Dark Arts class, and much had changed since then. For one thing, Remus no longer held the position of Defense professor. That had been a short lived success, but Remus dwelt on it very little now, for there were more pressing things to ponder. Lord Voldemort had returned to power, and the Order of the Phoenix had reformed, ready to resist him at all costs. Many members from the original Order, including Remus, had volunteered once again, and some newcomers had also been recruited. Sirius Black, proven innocent to his friends and hiding from the Ministry's Aurors, (ironically some of whom were Order members and were indeed helping him to hide), was particularly excited about the newcomers. One in particular in fact, for, he told his fellow Marauder, she was a relation of his. In contrast, Remus wished she, whoever she was, had never volunteered at all. If she hadn't he wouldn't need to put up with Sirius' constant babbling about how great it was going to be to see her when she turned up for the Order's next meeting. Mad-Eye Moody had too expressed his pleasure, for she was, he claimed "a damn fine Auror!" Kingsley Shacklebolt had nodded his agreement, and that was as far as the two Aurors had gone. But Sirius! He just would _not_ be quiet!

And so Remus found himself resenting her before he even knew her name. Funny, he thought, that Sirius should speak of her so much, and yet never mention her name. On the evening of the meeting Remus found himself reading in the drawing room, unable to sit in the kitchen with Sirius' constant speech a moment longer. It was peaceful sitting there on his own, that was until the silence was disturbed by a commotion downstairs. It began with a loud crash from the hallway, which lead to the screeching complaints of Wulburga Black's portrait.

"Filth!" She shrieked hysterically. "Scum! Shape-shifting freak, bloody traitors...!!"

Strange, Remus thought vaguely as he turned a page in his book. Usually she reserved "shape-shifting freak" especially for him. He couldn't say he felt any great loss, however, so he kept on reading.

The barrage of insults were suddenly cut short and footsteps were heard on the stairs.

"Merlin, I'm sorry about that...so clumsy..." A female voice said.

"Ah, it's fine. You can do whatever you like to that umbrella stand, I think it's hideous." Sirius' voice also drifted up the stairs. "Just forget it, eh? Anyway, you gotta come meet Moony, I've told him _all_ about you!"

And then the door opened and Remus was forced to abandon his reading and look up.

There stood Sirius, looking alarmingly cheerful, and behind him a young woman with bright bubblegum pink hair. Remus couldn't help but stare, for if he were honest he would have to admit that she was perhaps the most fascinating person he had ever laid eyes upon. She wore a bright purple Weird Sisters t-shirt which, he couldn't help but notice, stopped short of her waist exposing a good amount of flesh. She wore faded blue jeans which somehow seemed brighter for being worn by her, and the red robes of the Ministry Auror Division. Her shoes, he noted, were a dazzling shade of green. Despite such a mix of colors which were quite likely to blind somebody in bright daylight, Remus thought she was simply beautiful. He stared at her, and she stared back with dark eyes which, he failed to notice, widened in surprise at the sight of him.

"Moony, this is T..."

"Dora." She interrupted, striding forward and sticking her hand out in front of him.

Remus stood up, not comfortable with having her bare midriff directly at his eye level, and shook her hand. Before his thoughts had completely cleared he asked,

"Dora...?"

She smiled, and her grip on his hand suddenly tightened.

"Just Dora." She replied, smile broadening as he regained the ability to think clearly and his astonishment registered on his face. The shock rendered him speechless and the pair simply stood staring at one another, still shaking hands. Eventually Remus managed to find his voice.

"You're...taller." He decided rather lamely, hand going limp in hers in embarrassment.

"I am." She agreed quietly, still not over her own surprise.

"You met already?" Sirius asked, sounding almost disappointed. "You never told me, Moony mate!"

"You failed to mention her name." Remus reminded him, recovered at last. He quickly released Tonks' hand after noting they had been shaking hands for a very long time. "You're an Auror." He observed, ignoring her blush as she too registered the length of their hand shake.

"Told you so!" She grinned, clearly just as proud as she had been when she had informed him of her plans.

"I didn't doubt you."

"I didn't doubt _you_ either." She said in a whisper.

Remus found that now she was grown up Tonks' compliments and confidence in him was no longer simply endearing. His brain twisted it into something much more. Thirteen year old girls were sweet, but twenty-two year old women were...

He cleared his throat meaningfully and looked over at Sirius who was observing them with interest. He was about to attempt conversation when Tonks also turned her attention to the Azkaban escapee.

"Sirius, won't you go tell Mad-Eye I'm here?" She fluttered her eyelids dramatically, adding, "_pretty please_?!"

With a sigh Sirius nodded and before Remus could say a word he had swaggered out of the room, closing the door behind him. As soon as the door had closed Tonks let out a high pitched squeak of excitement and, as if they were standing awkwardly in his old office once more, threw her arms around him, her grip a fierce one.

"I can't believe it!" She squealed, as Remus found himself deeply embarrassed but secretly pleased. "I _didn't_ believe it! I...Merlin! I didn't think I'd ever see you again!" She seemed to somber a little as it crossed her mind that she was perhaps being a little too friendly. Their meeting before had been brief after all. She stepped back from him, catching her bottom lip between her teeth as she stared to gage his reaction. However she found his face unreadable as he looked back at her. "I'm sorry..." She mumbled as she clasped her hands together feeling awkward. "I'm being...well..." Her voice drifted off into silence. To her relief a smile crept onto his face and he simply said:

"Would you like a cup of tea, _Just Dora_?"

And before she could give him an answer he laughed, a deep hearty laugh that appeared to be contagious for Tonks laughed too.

"Come on then," Remus said once he had recovered slightly, his voice brimming with enthusiasm which she was sure he often lacked, but which clearly made him come alive. With that he began to make his way towards the door, catching hold of her arm as he went in order to guide her downstairs to the kitchen, and the kettle.

They retreated with their steaming hot drinks back up to the drawing room where there was no Sirius to eavesdrop and no Mad-Eye to give lectures on Constant Vigilance and other equally melodramatic subjects. As they sat side by side on the faded sofa Tonks sat remembering their first meeting.

"Merlin, I must have scared the life out of you!" She exclaimed with a chuckle.

"At the time," Remus agreed, running his finger around the rim of his cup thoughtfully. "But I was bound to be found out eventually...I _was_ found out eventually."

"I read about that in the Prophet." Tonks told him quietly, and she laid a comforting hand on his arm. Used to how forward she was by now Remus did not feel awkward in the slightest and allowed himself to feel touched at the gesture. Still he couldn't help but think it strange that somebody he knew so little had so much concern for him. It was much harder to simply accept this time round, he mused.

"Dora?" He ventured quietly, setting his cup and saucer on the coffee table in front of them.

"Hmm?"

"Why...why do you..." He swallowed hard and tried to construct a proper answer.

"You're wondering just why I am friendly with you, why I chose to sit in your lesson that time, and why I'm choosing to sit with you here right now." She said knowingly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Remus couldn't help but feel uneasy at her ability to read him like a book. As a rule, nobody managed to read Remus like that, even Sirius struggled at times.

Tonks slurped on her tea, oblivious to her achievement. After draining her cup and setting it down next to his on the table she turned in the chair to face him, a deadly serious expression on her face.

"You, Remus Lupin, are a nice person." She stated slowly, as if he might not quite understand. "I like you."

Her explanation was so very simple that Remus felt foolish. Clearly she was toying with him. He stared at her blankly. Tonks sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes.

"Is that really so hard to believe?" She asked miffed, folding her arms across her chest.

His silence indicated that yes, it was indeed _impossible_.

"I have to prove it." She decided, not bothering to make it a question. "Alright, I will!"

And to his complete and utter astonishment she leaned over and kissed him firmly on the lips.

He had perhaps began to come round to the idea that she liked him, but certainly not like _that_...

Remus blinked several times and looked up to find Tonks staring at him, not a trace of humor on her face.

Could it be possible that she was actually being _serious_? Surely not!

To his alarm she leaned forward once again, but this time she did not kiss him, she paused mere inches away from him.

"I saw you in Dumbledore's office," She explained in a whisper. "And I thought it an absolute crime that you should feel the way you do about yourself. I had to go into your class and try to show you how wrong you are. I knew there wasn't a nicer person alive, but you didn't. I had to tell you. I like you, Remus. I like you a lot."

With this all made crystal clear she leaned forward a little further and kissed him once again, decidedly shyer the second time round, but he didn't notice because he was all too keen to believe her, for now at least, and so he kissed her back. After all, he _certainly_ liked her too.

Finish


End file.
